The Best Hokage
by Ren0025
Summary: Naruko declared in front of Sasuke Uchiha, that she will be the best and most powerful Hokage the world has ever seen. When she reached her goal something will happen that will change Konoha forever.
1. Becoming Hokage

**Ren: Okay new story Fem Naruto non-emo Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: Who are you calling Emo? (glares)**

**Ren: no one, no one. **

**Naruko: ...**

**Ren: okay to the disclaimers**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or the other characters.**

* * *

_**Flashback (12 years ago)**_

"Sasuke Uchiha!... I will surpass you and be the best Hokage ever!" said a blonde girl. "Tch. Yeah right dobe, you can't beat an Uchiha-" the raven haired boy known as Sasuke was cut off by the blonde girl. "I am Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, in my name I will show you and the world that I will become the most powerfull and well known Hokage ever lived!" she declared at him. In her action he just smirked and sighed. "Yeah sure, and I will be your right hand" he said sarcastically. But Naruko's side she took it seriously and nodded then said, "Alright Sasuke I promise that when I become Hokage you will be my right hand man!". "..." Sasuke sweat dropped and thought to himself "I'm not sure if I should be happy or what. But if I do I might flip of faint."

* * *

_**Present Day in Konoha After the War**_

"Are you serious Baa-chan I'm really the next Hokage!" shouted Naruko. Now Naruko is 24 years old, and she turned to become a beautiful young woman like her mother except she had her father's hair color. She wore an unzipped orange jacket (just like Naruto in Naruto Shippuden) she wore a plain black shirt and mesh armor underneath, and she wore orange shorts. Her bright yellow hair is now tied to 1 pony tail in stead of 2. She was called by Tsunade to come in her office and she got the most exciting, shocking, and happiest moment of her life she was the next Hokage. She was, no, is going to be Rokudaime-Hokage! While she was mentally cheering for herself Tsunade answered, "Yes, Naruko your the next Hokage but one problem."

"What's the problem Baa-chan?"

"Before I say it **STOP CALLING ME BAA-CHAN!**" but Naruko simply just huffed at this matter. Tsunade has been trying to get her to stop calling her that but it still didn't work.

"So can you tell me now?"

"Naruko, before you become Rokudaime-Hokage you must have an assistant/right hand."

"Alright! I'll ask Teme!"

"Wait Naruko you should-" she was cut off by Naruko.

"I'll finally fulfill my promise to Teme!"

"Think before-" she was cut of again.

She spoke to herself, "Ha! Teme! now you'll see my power! and beat you up!"

"**Naruko...**" she was cut of once again.

"And then-" this time she was interrupted by Tsunade "**Naruko! listen to me NOW!**" Then Naruko just fell silent and stood straight, very straight, no scratch that, she stood straight like a statue. Sighing Tsunade said, "Naruko I said that you should think before you choose, your **assistant/right hand** should always give you suggestions even when you like it or not." "That's why I'll choose Teme, because he gives suggestions when I like it/not" answered Naruko. "Are you sure about this brat once said none can be changed" informed Tsunade. Naruko as excited as she is she nodded her head intensely and said, "Baa-chan once I'm Hokage I want to let everyone in the village to know about me being _Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's daughter." _"Ya sure 'bout this brat?" asked Tsunade, Naruko nodded her head and asked back, "Am I dismissed now Baa-chan?" "Yes Naruko, you're dismissed get ready for tomorrow." Nodding she left Tsunade thinking to her self, "I wonder how the village is going to react." sighing she shook her head and finished her last paperwork as Hokage. She sighed again then said to herself, "Naruko I hope you can change Konoha's attitude about everyone and let them think equally. And to make Konoha be the most powerful village ever."

* * *

**Ren: Okay... 1st chapter finished, not much but yeah I did it**

**Naruko: I'm gonna be Hokage! I'm gonna be Hokage!**

**Tsunade: Be Hokage now brat! I hate this Paperwork Torture!**

**Naruko: Yes! Baa-chan we must get ready let's leave!**

**(Naruko &amp; Tsunade leave)**

**Ren: ... Okay? So all ya readers wait for my next chapter! さようなら 読者**


	2. Dream fulfilled

**Ren:**** Ok new chapter coming up didn't get to update because my laptop "broke" so I had to use my family's IPad**

**Naruko: Yahooooo! I'm gonna be Hokage alright let's get to work so I can ****already be Hokage!**

**Kiba: Why can't I be Hokage! I'm much more better than HER!**

**Shikamaru: It's because Ren is the one making the story, ... Troublesome...**

**Ren: Alright... Tsunade do the disclaimers!**

**Tsunade: Right, Ren0025 does Not own Naruto**

* * *

**In the Hokage's Office**

"I can't believe this is actually happening" said Sasuke. "Ha! I told you Teme! I'm gonna become Hokage and you'll be my right hand. "Oi dobe, I'd rather be the Hokages personal guard than a right hand" said Sasuke. "?... okay your my personal guard, but who's my right hand?" asked Naruko.

At that right timing Shikamaru came in the office then Naruko shouted, "Shikamaru Nara! As next Hokage I appoint you my Right hand!" Shikamaru just stared at her , and when he let the words sink in he also shouted but in shock, "Your the next Hokage!? Whe-" then he was interuppted by a group of falling adults and a teen. "Aaaahhhhhhh!" they all screamed. "What the heck Kiba! I told you not to push us!" screamed Ino.

Then Kiba answered back, "I didn't do it! I swear, Akamaru jumped on me!" Everyone in the Hokages office starred at the two. "Oi, Kiba you and Ino look like an old arguing couple" stated Naruko. They all sweat drooped at what she said although it was true. Then Kiba had a light blush then retorted "Whatever loser!... Who said that your the next Hokage you can't-" unfortunately he was cut of by a annoyed Tsunade.

"I appointed her Rokudaime Hokage brat, now since all of you are here I want you all to tell the whole village to gather in front of the Hokage mansion ASAP! But don't tell them why, hehehe they're in for a surprise of their lives." said the mood swinging Tsunade. They all just stared at her then bowed and did what they're told.

**At the Hokage's Mansion**

Everyone was gathered there waiting for whatever their Hokage had to say. Then on top of the mansion was Tsunade in her Hokage robes and hat for the first time in so many years. Then she spoke, "People of Konoha today is the day I will finally choose a new Hokage with the Daimo's approval."

Then the old Daimo stepped forward so everyone could see him and waved and nodded then Tsunade continued, "As my power as Hokage I announce the new Hokage, the hero of Konoha, the daughter of our precious Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the famous Kushina Uzumaki, I present to you Rokudaime Hokage UZUMAKI NARUKO!" Right after she said that Naruko stepped forward with a cloak like her fathers with a serious expression on her face.

They were shocked that she was the child of the 4th and the terrifing redhead Uzumaki. Then Naruko shouted to get their attention "Okay before anything happens I want to make myself clear alright?! I'm changing the lessons and junk in the academy like the following for the kunoichi part taking away the flower assorting junk cause it's totally useless. I'm changing it to training, the guys training will be for the girls to make serious and strong kunoichi not fan-girls trying to be with their crushes. The guys training will be doubled!"

She smiled as she saw Konohamaru cheering Saying that he will get real training. Then he sulked knowing that she beat him in becoming Hokage. Then cheered again for actually making the village stronger.

**Later that day**

Naruko was going into her new office and when she opened the door and looked up she, gasped looking at the sight before her her friends the Konoha 12. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten standing before her. They wrpere all smiling at her, well... most if them. Sasuke was smirking as always, Sakura was smiling warmly at her sister figure. Sai was giving an actual real smile, Shikamaru grinning at her.

Choji was smiling at her, Hinata giving a shy smile to her idol. Ino smiling widely at the opposite blond holding flowers for her. Kiba was frowning at the ground then grinned at her sight, Shino having a small smile. Lee in his famous "nice guy pose", Neji giving a small smile. And Tenten giving an ear splitting smilE with a gift in her hands. Behind Sasuke, Sai and Sakura was Kakashi showing his famous eyesmile. Behind Hinata was Kurenai smiling while holding her child. Next to her was Asuma smiling too.

And behind Lee, Neji and Tenten was Gai also doming the "nice guy pose." Next to Kakashi was Jiraya smiling proudly at his student, next to him was Tsunade in her Hokage robes and holding her hat.

Next to Gai was Shizune carrying Tonton the pig smiling happily out of nowhere Konohamaru, Mogei, and Udon stood before her and they tackled her to the ground screaming at her about being Hokage. She just laughed and hugged the three of them. They first we're squirming to be free but gave up and started laughing and hugged her back too.

She got up dusted herself and helped them up along with her. She turned to her team only to be glommed by Sakura returning the hug Sakura whispered to her ear, "I knew you will make it to Hokage." With that she smiled an went over to Sai and Sasuke, they looked at her strangely since she had herneyes shadowed by her hair then instantly she gave them a bone crushing hug.

While doing that she looked at Kakashi who patted her head. Her answer to him was including him in the hug while the tree men chocked out, "Naruko...(gasp)... Can't... (Gasp)... Breath!" Then she let go smiling widely and Sasuke muttered something about evil women and bone crushing hugs. Sai was rubbing his back since it was aching from the hug. Kakashi just merely smiled also rubbing his sore back.

She did the bone crushing hug to almost everyone. She bumped fists with Shikamaru and Choji. She hugged Hinata and Ino gently and they congratulated her. Kiba was muttering that he should've been Hokage, until Naruko told him, "It's okay Kiba-Baka you could be my second personal guard along with Sasuke-Teme!"

Hearing this he beamed and for the first time in her life he hugged her. With this act done Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji glared at him subconsciously. And when Kiba thought about what he did he blushed and let go.

* * *

**Ren: Alright! Cliff hanger muhahahahahaha! I am evil! Anyways sorry for not updating fast enough. I was busy with my advanced studies and my cousin is getting married soon. So... Yeah, that's about it! :)**

**Naruko: Wow you had to end NOW!**

**Anko: Yeah it was getting interesting!**

**Kakashi: I never knew that 4 of them liked Naruko?**

**Akamaru: (Bark!)**

**Ren: Anyways wait for the next chapter! Bye Peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did I would make a very very different plot.**


	3. Author's note!

**Author's note**

** Sorry everyone! I won't be updating as soon as I thought. The reason is because I have school tomorrow. And my parents would kill me for not studying so I will have to update in a later time.**

**Thank you! **

** P.S. Thank you, all you very kind and helpful readers for you comments. I shall take it in mind!**

**Sayonara! People!**


	4. Hokage at Last

**Ren: Yes! New chapter this will be short I promise!**

**Kiba: Yeah, short, sure - (sarcasticly)... (Cough)long(Cough).**

**Ren: Hey! I said I will make it short!**

**Kiba: Hmmm... Yeah sure whatever (whistles while walking away)**

**Naruko: Oh, hey Kiba! Why did you hug me?**

**Kiba: ... I don't know what your talking about!**

**3 certain guys releasing deadly KI mixed with chakra being focused directly at Kiba who is now shaking in fear.**

**Kiba: (Runs to Hinata) Hinata save me! Ahhhhh! Help!**

**Hinata: W-wh-what?**

**Kiba jumps behind Hinata using her as a meat shield. Hinata shunshins away leaving Kiba for beating**

**Kiba: Help!**

**Kiba Being beaten up. Ren staring with Naruko as Kiba is being beaten up.**

**Naruko: I pity him... A lot.**

**Ren: Mhm! ... Anyways disclaimers! I don't own Naruto or the other characters.**

* * *

Kiba was blushing furiously at what he did, he hugged Naruko! Dang it! _**Naruko!** _He was embarrass and scared for his life. Why? Because he was feeling 3 deadly KI's directly focused on him! He looked to his sides seeing where the KI's were coming from.

Finally seeing thoses people the only thing in his mind was 'Oh shoot, I'm so freaking dead!'. After 5 minutes of awkward silence Naruko spoke "Anyways... Baa-chan can I take that seat now? You know so I can officialy be Hokage, -ttebayo?"

"Sure Brat and... **I told you not to call me THAT!**" shouted Tsunade.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever can I do my work now cause there's a load of more paperwork outside the office. And I want to finish fast k, -ttebayo?" Informed Naruko.

Right when Tsunade heard that she immeadietly walked over to Naruko. She grabbed Naruko and dragged her to the Hokage's seat and said, "Do your paperwork now Rokudaime I need a drink from doing it my whole reign now it's your turn to do it!" Everyone just bilked at her as she laughed heartily. Naruko just sat, looked at her paperwork and did 1 familiar hand sign And muttered "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

10 Naruko's popped into existence hoot their own stacks of paperwork, placed it on the floor, took out a pen from their pockets (real pens not clone pens) and started reading and signing in silence. While her clones were doing that she said, "If you guys are only gonna stand here and watch you can either do your usual junk or wait till I finish then celebrate" She paused.

Then she suggested "Or you can get some missions now? Your choice." They just looked at her cause she in the first time for how many years said seriously. With that they had different thoughts in mind.

'She sound like Sensei, it's scary but nice to remember how Sensei spoke in seriousness' thought Kakashi

'Just like Yondaime-sama pausing then suggesting...' thought Kurenai.

'Dad would be so proud to see her grow to this level... Hey! Now that little Hiruzen is here can't be allowed to smoke anymore... Dang!' thought Asuma.

''I can't believe she actually made it... That "troublesome" girl at least I can guard her from some, PERSON!(Kiba)' thought Sasuke.

'Troublesome girl, hmm now since I'm her right hand. I'll suggest her for changing the council' Thought Shikamaru.

While everybody was thinking about whatever Naruko spoke again "Well since majority of you guys are jonin and above you guys can take a break from work and enjoy the evening." They all rejoiced... well some more than others, but quickly died down when Naruko told them she already had plans on making them jonin-sensei's. Then they screamed, shouted and spoke about teaching 'brats' and from Shikamaru 'troublesome brats'.

So once Naruko actually managed to drive all of them out of her office, excluding Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba because she demanded them to help her and her clones for the paperwork. They were first going to leave until she raised her deadly mixed killer intent &amp; chakra spread around the room. All of it was terrifying enough to let them stand still while she was glaring at them. For the guys the sight was terrifying in their eyes she either had lightning and thunder background, or she became a giant with fires behind her which made it look like hell. So they did what all terrified men would do in a situation like this with a terrifying blonde superior. They obeyed... then started getting their share of paperwork at did it.

(And if you ask why they did that is because (1) Naruko's the Hokage (2) They liked her (3) She could kick their asses anytime (4) She's a blonde (5) She's an Uzumaki-Namikaze (6) Tsunade is technically her relative (7) Naruko's a kunoichi= and an angry kunoichi means your a dead man)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!**

"Oi! Sasuke, Neji can you guys do me a favor?" asked the sunny blond who just happened to be buying food &amp; weapons.

"Hn, what?" asked Sasuke and Neji at the same time.

"Man that's creepy, stop speaking at the same time you emo's it's freaking weird! You guys are like freaking twins! For Kami's sake! What's worse, you guys are clan rivals which makes it creepier. Next time you guys speak like that again I'll call you two the **'Emo Twins'**, Ya know" stated the blond.

Both Sasuke and Neji looked at each other then sighed at sync _AGAIN. _Both annoyed at being called emo's and twins once again by the blond who they love. Both were wondering why they even liked her at the first place. Then paused then thought 'Well, she's pretty/cute, admirable, sunny, active, not to mention a great sparring partner, amazing, fun, and you'll never get bored with her. But then again Naruko can be an idiot when it's about personal life...' (cue: sweatdrop).

"Ummm... C-can you guys l-like h-help me choose a new style of clothing cause...orange, even though it's my favorite color, is _NOT_ for a ninja." asked Naruko. And again they looked at each other sighed, but agreed to it anyways.

**FALSHBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!**

**(Afternoon)**

After the immense paperwork was finished...( 1st KAGE in history to actually finish it)... They went to eat at the BBQ. Celebrating and remembering the past then a question came up "Naruko who are you going to marry, if you are gonna get married?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, once again sorry for not updating lots of school work and tests coming up this quarter so any ways enjoy the story and the rest to come.**

**Naruko: Thanks for reading this story see you next time!**


	5. Bye Bye!

Bye bye! I'm using Wattpad now cause my friend made me addicted to using that instead of this so if you have Wattpad follow me as: Ren0025

P.S. I won't continue the stories from this into Wattpad

**_BYE BYE!_**


End file.
